Changmin Birthday
by acchan lawliet
Summary: a second fic in this fandom. Drable fic. di dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Shim Changmin oppa...  ketika sebuah perayaan ulang tahun dihadiri olej hyungdeul yang sudah tidak bersama denganku lagi/ Changmin POV  R&R pliss...


**DISCLAIMER : All character are belong to themselves**

**Halo semuanya! Ini acchan lawliet!**

**Ini adalah fic keempat saya dan fic kedua saya dalam fandom ini…**

**Hope u read enjoy, guys!**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, mungkin ada typo, not boy love…**

**I've warned you!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy this fic ^^**

Satu lagi hari yang melelahkan.

Aku merebahkan diriku di sofa di ruang tengah dorm kami. Hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga mengingat banyak sekali acara yang harus kami hadiri semenjak pagi tadi. TVXQ memang sudah comeback, namun aku masih saja merasakan sesuatu yang hilang. Dorm ini terlalu besar bagiku yang hanya diisi oleh aku dan Yunho-Hyung. Ah, aku kangen mereka bertiga.

"Sebaiknya kau segera istirahat, Changmin-ah. Masih banyak acara yang harus kita hadiri besok"

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho-Hyung yang baru keluar dari dapur. Seperti biasa, wajah yang hanya diperlihatkan kepadaku. Aku semakin sesak jika melihat raut wajah hyung yang seperti itu. Walau Yunho-hyung berusaha untuk menutupinya dariku, tetap saja aku bisa melihatnya karena kami bukanlah orang yang kenal hanya dalam satu atau dua hari saja.

Yunho-hyung segera memasuki kamarnya setelah berbicara seperti itu kepadaku. Dia menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan. Benar-benar, dia pasti sangat lelah mengingat dia adalah seorang leader dan sekarang dengan keadaaan yang seperti ini pasti membuatnya sedikit stress. Tidak, dia pernah depresi dengan kejadian yang menyangkut dengan hyungdeul yang sudah tidak bersamaku lagi di TVXQ. Aku masih mengingat jelas raut wajah Yunho-hyung tadi. Seperti orang yang sangat merindukan sesuatu namun tidak dapat dia temui dan juga seperti orang yang menginginkan kebebasan. Hyung, aku tahu kau merindukan Jaejoong-hyung, Junsu-hyung dan Yoochun-hyung, terutama Jaejoong-hyung yang sudah kami anggap sebagai umma di TVXQ ini. Begitu juga denganku, hyung. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Semua acara yang kita hadiri terasa begitu sepi bagiku tanpa kehadiran mereka bertiga. Dan juga saat aku melihat MV terbaru kita, aku merasa banyak sekali tempat kosong saat dance. Walaupun sudah digantikan oleh para dancer yang jumlahnya meningkat, tetap saja tempat mereka bertiga bagiku tidak akan tergantikan.

Aku bangkit dari rebahan diriku dan berjalan menuju kamarku sendiri, mengikuti apa yang disaranakan Yunho-hyung, istirahat. Dan aku segera terlelap begitu badanku menyentuh permukaan tempat tidur.

xxXxx

Aku langsung membuka kedua mataku saat aku merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikan aku saat tidur. Dan aku sangat kaget melihat pemandangan yang berada di depanku. Yunho-hyung berdiri dengan terompet di tangannya dan segera meniupnya kencang-kencang saat aku bangun dengan tangan kiri yang merangkul, Jaejoong-hyung? Bukan hanya itu saja, Jaejoong-hyung, Junsu-hyung dan Yoochun-hyung juga ada disin!. Kenapa mereka semua bisa ada di dorm ini? Bukankah, bukankah…

"Saengil chukkae!" ucap mereka berbarengan!

"Happy birthday, changmin-ah!" ujar Junsu-hyung sambil meniup terompet yang sama dengan Yunho-hyung.

"Tumben kau bisa bangun," ucap Yoochun-hyung. "Biasanya kan, kau susah sekali bangun. Sampai Jaejoong-hyung pernah menciummu!"

Wajahku langsung memanas ketika Yoochun-hyung berbicara seperti itu. Ah, aku ingat kejadian itu dan rasanya aku ingin menangis! Itu kan ciuman pertamaku yang dicuri oleh Jaejoong-hyung!

"Hahahaha, jangan menangis lagi, Changmin-ah! Itu kan sudah sangat lama," ucap Jaejoong-hyung. Semuanya langsung tersenyum begitu Jaejoong-hyung berbicara seperti itu dan mereka mendekatiku lalu langsung memelukku. Ah, aku kangen sensasi ini. Aku kangen dengan aroma tubuh mereka, aku kangen berpelukan seperti ini.

"Aku kangen hyung," ucapku lirih.

"Tentu saja! Kau ini kan dongsaeng kami!" sahut Junsu-hyung sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Junsu-hyung. Ah, aku rindu suara khasnya. Satu persatu, hyung segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan menyisakan Jaejoong-hyung yang masih memelukku. Lalu dia juga melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengacak-acak rambutku, seperti yang dilakukan Junsu-hyung sebelumnya.

"Kau masih ingin mendekam di kamar ini walaupun hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?" tukas Yoochun-hyung kepadaku. Tentu saja aku menggelengkan kepala dan segera menyusul Hyungdeul yang sudah keluar kamar dari tadi dan begitu aku keluar kamar…

CTAR! CTAR!

Yunho-hyung dan Junsu-hyung terkekeh begitu mereka berdua berhasil mengagetkanku. Yoochun-hyung yang ada disebelahku juga terkekeh. Ah, benar-benar kalian semua!

Jaejoong-hyung datang dengan membawa seloyang kue di kedua tangannya dengan lilin berbentuk angka yang melambangkan usiaku sekarang. Jaejoong-hyung menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapanku. Seketika, Yunho-hyung, Junsu-hyung dan Yoochun-hyung menyanyikan lagu 'happy birthday' untukku dalam tiga bahasa. Junsu-hyung menyanyikannya dalam bahasa Jepang, Yunho-hyung menyanyikannya dalam bahasa Korea dan Yoochun-hyung menyanyikannya dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum haru, melihat para hyungku sudah kembali, melihat mereka tertawa bersama lagi dan TVXQ bukan lagi aku dan Yunho-hyung saja, melainkan kami berlima.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya dan buatlah permohonan," ucap Jaejoong-hyung. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan menutup kedua mataku dan aku segera membuat permohonan. Lalu aku membuka kedua mataku dan langsung meniup lilin yang ada di hadapanku. Api di lilin tersebut langsung padam dan mereka bertepuk tangan riang seraya api tersebut padam. Mereka semua langsung menarikku ke sofa ruang tengah dan mendudukiku di sana. Jaejoong-hyung menaruh kue yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja di hadapanku, Yoochun-hyung, Junsu-hyung dan Yunho-hyung langsung menyodorkan sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kertas yang warna-warni. Ya ampun, hyung! Kenapa gambarnya nggak banget, sih!

"Hadiah dari kami untukmu, Changmin-ah…" ujar Yunho-hyung. Aku mengangguk dengan wajah sumringah. Tapi, kenapa hanya ada tiga? Aku melirik Jaejoong-hyung yang duduk disampingku. Seakan mengerti tatapanku dia melirik matanya dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kue yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Hanya kue saja, hyung?" ucapku sedikit merajuk.

"Memangnya kau mau apa lagi? Mau kubikinkan makanan yang lain?" sahut Jaejoong-hyung.

Aku memajukan kedua bibirku, "Kenapa yang dibungkus-bungkus seperti Yunho-hyung, Junsu-hyung dan Yoochun-hyung beri tidak ada?"

"Oh, jadi kamu mau yang dibungkus-bungkus! Junsu-ya, ambilkan plastic di dapur, aku ingin membungkus kue ini!"

Aku langsung desperate begitu Jaejoong-hyung berbicara seperti itu. Ya ampun, hyung! Bukan itu maksudku!

"A-ani, hyung…"

Namun sudah terlambat. Junsu-hyung sudah memasuki dapur. Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Ah, yang benar saja, masa kue yang berada dihadapanku ini akan dibungkus.

"Ne, Changmin-ah, angkat wajahmu!"

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku begitu Jaejoong-hyung berbicara seperti itu. Dan sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibawa Junsu-hyung dari dapur. Sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado dan berlilit pita. Aku menganga melihat ukurannya yang, waah! Besar sekali.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Changmin-ah," ucap Jaejoong-hyung yang kesekian kalinya. Junsu-hyung menaruh kado dari Jaejoong-hyung tersebut di lantai.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya," ujar Yoochun-hyung sambil melirik jam tangannya. Tunggu, waktunya apa? Apakah mereka mau mengerjaiku lagi?

"Changmin-ah, mian tidak bisa bersama dengamu lagi," timpal Junsu-hyung. Tunggu, hyung! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Changmin-ah, tapi kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini," ucap Jaejoong-hyung. Tunggu! Apa maksud kalian semua?

Jaejoong-hyung dan Yoochun-hyung bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka bertiga bergantian memelukku dan mereka langsung menuju pintu utama dorm ini. Aku yang masih bengong tidak percaya dengan kelakuan mereka bertiga. Bukankah baru saja kita berkumpul?, bukankah baru saja kita bercanda dan tertawa bersama? Sekarang kenapa kalian semua ingin pergi lagi?

Aku memanggil nama mereka bertiga, namun tidak ada yang menoleh seorangpun. Aku meneriakan nama mereka bertiga dengan suara tinggiku, namun tetap saja mereka juga tidak menoleh.

xxXxx

"Hyung! Jangan pergi!"

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Haah, ternyata hanya mimpi. Aku melirik jam yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. 06.00 pagi. Aku mengurut pelan kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa memimpikan mereka berdua? Tunggu, ulang tahun?

Aku melirik jam digital yang bertengger di atas meja. Disana tertera tanggal dan waktu dini hari. Tanggal 18 Februari 2011, pukul 06.02 pagi. Ternyata hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku tersenyum lemah, rasanya aku ingin sekali mimpi tadi terwujud namun aku tidak mau berakhir dengan kepergian mereka bertiga lagi. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dan sedikit merenggangkan badanku, pegal-pegalya masih belum hilang.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di meja yang sama dengan jam digitalku. Aku segera mengaktifkan ponselku. Aku sengaja mematikannya karena aku tidak mau diganggu oleh deringan dari ponselku ketika aku istirahat. Karena loadingnya lama, aku menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh wajahku. Aku mengelap wajahku menggunakan handuk dan langsung meninggalkan kamarku. Aku hendak menuju kamar Yunho-hyung. Kubuka pintunya sedikit dan aku melihat Yunho-hyunh. Niatku yang ingin membangunkannya kuurungkan saat aku melihat Yunho-hyung yang tertidur dengan sangat lelapnya. Jarang sekali aku melihat Yunho-hyung tidur dengan sangat lelap seperti itu. Lalu aku memutuskanke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Semenjak kepergian Jaejoong-hyung, urusan memasak dipindah alihkan ke aku. Saat aku hendak menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti yang ingin ku panggang, ponselku bordering tidak henti-hentinya. Itu dering pesan singkat, jadi aku sedikit membiarkannya karena aku sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Lalu setelah semua selesai, aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak menyedihkan di atas tempat tidur.

75 pesan dan 20 panggilan tidak terjawab.

Aku membuka kotak pesan dan di sana banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari rekan-rekan kerjaku. Aku belum membukanya satu persatu karena aku ingin mengetahui siapa saja yang mengirim pesan itu. Aku sedikit berharap ada satu pesan yang pengirimnya dari para hyung-ku itu. Namun semakin ake mencarinya, harapanku semakin tipis. Dan pada akhirnya tidak ada sama sekali pesan dari mereka. Aku membuang ponselku ke atas tempat tidurku dan mendudukan diriku ke atas tempat tidur juga. Aku menghela nafas panjang, sedikit kecewa. Pesan-pesan tadi mayoritas dari artis-artis sesame SM dan kru-kru drama Paradise Ranch, dan beberapa nomor yang tidak dikenal. Tunggu! Nomor-nomor tidak dikenal?

Aku meraih ponselku dan membuka kotak pesan. Dengan cepat aku mencari nomor tidak dikenal tersebut. Ada lima nomor yang tidak dikenal. Aku membukanya satu persatu. Pertama dari Yoon Hae lawan mainku di Paradise Ranch, sepertinya dia ganti nomor. Lalu dari Hankyung-hyung, mantan personel super junior, dan ini adalah nomor dari China, lalu yang ketiga dan keempat tidak ada nama pengirimnya dan saat aku membuka pesan yang kelima, betapa kagetnya aku karena pengirim pesan ini adalah mereka bertiga. Jaejoong-hyung, Yoochun-hyung, Junsu-hyung. Sepertinya mereka tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa mereka mengirimkanku pesan singkat. Isinya kurang lebih adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan doa-doa dari mereka bertiga untuk diriku, dan juga permintaan maaf tidak bisa bersama saat aku ulang tahun. Aku tersenyum membaca pesan mereka. Sungguh ini luar biasa. Walaupun ada yang bilang ini mungkin hanya orang iseng yang mengirimiku pesan menggunakan nama mereka, namun aku tahu gaya mereka bertiga mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. Karena kami semua sudah kenal bukan hanya dalam satu atau dua hari saja, kan?

Diakhir pesan itu ada pesan singkat yang memberitahukan bahwa mereka menggunakan nomor ini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku saja dan setelah itu mereka tidak akan menggunakan nomor ini karena mereka tidak mau masalah semakin bertambah. Aku memakluminya dan aku langsung menyimpan pesan singkat dari mereka di folder penyimpanan. Pagi ini sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar Yunho-hyung untuk membangunkannya karena sudah waktunya dia untuk bangun.

**O W A R I**

**Jjjang, jjang…**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana?**

**Jelekkah? Anehkah?**

**Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya di review…**

**Dan saya mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah…**

**Mianhae yo…**

**Dan sampai jumpa di fic-ficku selanjutnya…**

**Dadaaaahh *pergi sambil ngelambai-lambaiin sapu tangan***


End file.
